


l o c k d o w n

by terbit (terbenam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "you can stay at my apartment", Akaashi can't go grocery shopping alone, Caring Osamu, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Osamu can't go home, Osamu really cares about his employees, Quarantine, Roommates, Self-Doubt, Tokyo Lockdown because of Pandemic, Workaholic Akaashi, we all know that Osamu is the one who cooks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbit
Summary: Onigiri Miya cabang Tokyo baru saja dibuka, tetapi terpaksa ditutup kembali karena pandemi.Osamu tidak bisa pulang.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 3
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	l o c k d o w n

_Lima bulan sudah dua orang itu memangkas ruang gerak dan kerja mereka yang semula terpisah prefektur menjadi satu dalam petak apartemen milik Keiji._

Osamu yang baru saja memulai titik perjalanan baru Onigiri Miya di Tokyo tiba-tiba harus menghentikan kegiatan operasionalnya.

Terkadang ia masih tidak percaya, rasanya baru kemarin ia dengan bangga menggunting pita peresmian dan menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan bersama karyawan dan staf-staf barunya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia pulang-pergi Hyogo-Tokyo demi menentukan lokasi terbaik bagi kedainya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia ribut memikirkan konsep dan furnitur agar sesuai dengan suasana metropolitan Tokyo tanpa melindas visi awal yang ia cipta. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berdiskusi panjang dengan si setter Fukurodani mengenai menu baru yang kiranya sesuai dengan preferensi lidah masyarakat Tokyo.

Adakalanya Osamu memikirkan apakah keputusannya melakukan ekspansi ke Tokyo waktu itu sudah tepat. Berbagai perandaian muncul bilamana ia lebih memilih fokus untuk mengembangkan cabang Osaka dan Hyogo. Mungkin ia tidak perlu mengeruk habis uang simpanannya, mungkin juga kini ia bisa lebih fokus pada _branding_ Onigiri Miya di dunia maya, mungkin juga ia akan punya lebih banyak waktu mengembangkan resep-resepnya.

Mungkin juga ia tidak akan pernah berakhir di apartemen milik lelaki berkacamata ini.

Baginya, Akaashi Keiji adalah seseorang dengan tujuan lurus dan berdedikasi—yang terkadang mengingatkannya akan sang mantan kapten, Kita Shinsuke. Sekilas kala beradu pandang di seberang net bertahun lalu, Osamu tahu ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang mengintimidasi seperti Keiji. Untungnya, setelah pertemuan mereka saat final Interhigh, Osamu tidak lagi melihat si rambut ikal dengan mata tajam itu di dalam atau luar lapangan.

Barulah ketika pertandingan MSBY dan Schweiden Adlers diadakan di Miyagi, Osamu kembali bertukar sapa dengannya. Kini rambut jelaganya memanjang dan jauh lebih rapi, mengenakan kacamata untuk menyamar garis-garis hitam di bawah matanya, dan entah mengapa auranya terasa sedikit lebih mudah didekati. Mungkin karena kompetisi diantara mereka sudah lenyap selepas masa SMA.

_“Nasi kepal masakan Onigiri Miya enak sekali, apa tidak berminat membuka cabang di Tokyo?”_

Ia masih mengingat Keiji dengan baik meskipun tidak lagi bertatap muka. Bagaimanapun, Keiji adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya di cabang Osaka. Tiap kali sang editor itu berkunjung ke Osaka, entah untuk pekerjaan atau berlibur atau menjenguk Bokuto, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertamu ke Onigiri Miya, begitu cerita yang seringkali ia dengar dari karyawan-karyawannya.

_“Osamu-san, hari ini dia datang lagi! Nggak ada laptop sih, kayaknya lagi liburan aja. Osamu-san nggak kesini?”_

Karena itulah, ketika Keiji mengulurkan bantuan bagi Osamu yang berencana merealisasikan berdirinya cabang Tokyo, Osamu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mulai dari membantunya memantau proses pembangunan, pemilihan menu, perizinan, semua dibawah asistensi Keiji.

Keiji menyadari pekerjaannya sebagai editor benar-benar menyita waktu, tetapi ia sendiri tidak merasa kerepotan karena Onigiri Miya punya tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

Sejujurnya, justru Keiji merasa sedikit bersalah pada Osamu. Mungkin apabila ia tidak mengutarakan isi hatinya segamblang itu ketika mereka bertemu lagi di Miyagi, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin Osamu tidak perlu merasa tak berdaya karena terancam tidak mampu menghidupi para pekerjanya bulan depan. Mungkin Osamu tidak perlu membawa pulang bahan-bahan masakannya—yang jumlahnya tak terkira meskipun telah dibagi-bagi—ke apartemen Keiji yang kosong.

Dan satu solusi kecil yang bisa ia tawarkan pada Osamu yang saat itu porak-poranda hanyalah sepetak tempat tinggal hingga keadaan membaik. Ia tahu, Osamu berkorban banyak demi keberlanjutan cabang Tokyo-nya hingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan dimana ia akan tidur sementara biaya sewa begitu tinggi namun lalu lintas keluar dan masuk Tokyo ditutup total.

_“Miya-san, sampai keadaan membaik, ke apartemenku saja.”_

* * *

“Akaashi-kun... kulkasmu kosong?”

_Satu hari_ setelah Osamu resmi menetap di apartemen Keiji, ia kaget bukan main melihat kulkas Akaashi yang tidak menunjukkan tanda pernah disinggahi sesuatu. Baru kali ini ia melihat kulkas seseorang begitu kelompang. Sejak kecil ia telah diajari bahwa tidak boleh meninggalkan kulkas dalam keadaan kosong, harus ada sesuatu yang dapat dimasak.

Keiji, masih sibuk menata laptop dan tumpukan pekerjaannya di meja ruang tengah— _mulai hari ini ia resmi bekerja dari rumah_ , menatap Osamu di seberang ruangan dengan canggung.

“Maaf, aku selalu pulang larut, jadi biasanya beli _take away_.”

Osamu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Risau. Keiji perlahan merusak dirinya sendiri dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. “Jangan gitu, nggak sehat. Selama aku disini, aku yang masak ya? Itung-itung buat ganti biaya sewa.”

Akaashi terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan laptopnya. “Eh, nggak per—”

“Tidak terima penolakan. Sekarang aku ke kedai dulu ambil bahan ya, siap-siap apartemenmu penuh makanan, aku kalo masak nggak tanggung-tanggung soalnya, dah Akaashi-kun.”

Bersama dengan pernyataannya, si rambut kelabu menghilang dari lanskap Keiji, menyisakan Keiji yang masih membisu.

* * *

Osamu keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur ketika ia melihat Keiji masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sorot matanya lelah, namun manik birunya masih gesit berpindah-pindah dari kertas ke layar laptop yang menyala.

“Akaashi-kun, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Sudah sebulan ini kamu tidur larut terus. Masih ada besok.”

Jujur saja, Osamu khawatir akan kesehatan teman satu apartemennya ini. _Sudah sebulan_ ia menetap disini dan juga sudah sebulan pula Keiji tidak pernah tidur dibawah jam 12 malam. Karena penasaran kapan Keiji tidur, pernah satu malam Osamu memantau dari kamar tamu, memasang pendengarannya. Ditengah kesadarannya yang terombang ambing antara realita dan angan, pintu kamar Keiji akhirnya tertutup dan apartemen mereka meredup hening pada pukul 3 pagi.

Keiji menyesap cangkir kopi yang tak disadarinya telah tandas. Mendengar suara bariton Osamu, kesadarannya kembali ke realita. Ia melirik penanda waktu di kanan bawah laptop, _masih belum terlalu malam._

Ia melempar senyum tipis ke arah Osamu yang menatapnya gusar dari pintu kamar mandi. Selembar handuk biru masih menggantung di leher, menampung tetes air yang mengalir dari rahang tegasnya,

membuat konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu.

_Fokus, Keiji, fokus._

Dialihkannya pandangan pada deret teks membosankan yang sudah ia hadapi seharian. Tidak lagi mengacuhkan kehadiran dan tatap gusar dari penghuni kamar tamunya selama sebulan terakhir.

Percuma.

Fokusnya berantakan.

“Satu halaman lagi ya, Miya-san.”

Osamu menghela napas keras-keras, sengaja agar didengar. Didekatinya Keiji yang kembali menelisik tulisan di layar, maniknya sedikit menyipit karena silau layar laptop Keiji begitu kontras dihadang redupnya lampu ruangan.

Kekhawatirannya makin menjadi.

“Minggu lalu kamu juga bilang gitu tapi malah ketiduran disana sampai pagi, terus demam. Nggak, Akaashi-kun, tidur. Sekarang.”

Suara baritonnya memberat dan memaksa, Keiji sedikit bergidik. Osamu sudah penat.

Yang dinasihati hanya mampu menggertakkan gigi, tahu apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya benar. Ia menghela napas, mengaku kalah. Kacamata dilepas, dipijitnya batang hidung yang lembap dan membekas karena terlalu lama menyokong alat bantu melihatnya.

“Baiklah. Aku tidur sekarang.”

Dirapikannya naskah-naskah yang berserak sembari menunggu laptopnya meredup. Hari ini ia begitu kacau, terlalu tertekan karena tenggat waktu yang makin menghimpit.

“Sini, aku bantu.”

Osamu membereskan meja ruang tengah—dimana sebulan ini beralih fungsi jadi meja kerja Keiji—yang kotor oleh remahan kacang, kulacino dari kopi hitam, dan beberapa lembar gumpalan kertas coretan tangan. Cukup berantakan untuk ukuran Keiji yang menjunjung konsistensi dan keteraturan. Osamu seketika menyadari sang editor sedang berada di fase stress dan tertekan, mungkin diburu tenggat waktu.

Setelah mengawasi dan memastikan Keiji mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi dengan benar dari luar pintu kamar mandi— _hal ini demi mencegahnya mencuri kesempatan menyentuh naskah lagi, sungguh_ , Osamu menuju kamar tamu dan menutup pintu sembari membisik selamat tidur pada punggung Keiji yang tengah mengelap wajahnya.

* * *

Satu Minggu pagi, Keiji yang baru saja terbangun melihat satu pemandangan yang cukup jarang dijumpainya; Osamu yang sedang berdiri menyendiri di balkon. Ia menepuk bahu Osamu lalu sedikit terkejut kala melihat manik abunya yang sedikit sembab.

“Miya-san, ada apa?”

Osamu tersentak, lalu memalingkan muka sembari mengusap wajahnya sekilas. Pandangnya kemudian dikembalikan pada Keiji. Bibirnya ia tarik paksa membentuk segaris senyum tipis.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Satu alis Keiji terangkat. Dugaannya benar. Semalam, ketika kesadarannya mulai meredup, ia mendengar isak kecil dan putus-putus dari luar kamarnya. Sedikit bergidik karena tidak pernah mengalami hal yang berbau supernatural di apartemennya, ia kumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercerai dan memasang pendengaran.

_Miya-san? Kenapa?_

Wastafel menyala deras diiringi cipratan air yang tak beraturan, praduga Keiji hal itu dilakukan untuk menyamarkan tangisannya. Hal itu berlangsung selama tiga puluh lima menit, terhitung sejak jam dua lewat lima dini hari. Kemudian pintu kamar tamu tertutup dan apartemen Keiji kembali sunyi.

“Nggak ada orang yang bilang ‘tidak apa-apa’ dengan mata sembab begitu. Semalam abis nangis, kan? Sini cerita. Udah tiga bulan kita tinggal satu atap, percuma kalau masih merasa sungkan, Miya-san.”

Keiji mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada bicaranya yang datar seakan tidak berarti apa-apa sementara pikiran Osamu telanjur melayang ke berbagai kemungkinan. Keiji memerhatikan air muka lawan bicaranya yang mendadak berubah panik sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham.

“Ehm.... jadi kan udah hampir tiga bulan cabang Tokyo tutup dan pindah ke pelayanan _online_....”

“Iya. Penjualan juga lancar-lancar aja, kan?”

Osamu terdiam sejenak. “..... Iya, tapi kadang aku masih merasa bersalah sama orang-orang yang terpaksa aku berhentiin, Akaashi-kun.” Sorot mata Osamu menerawang jauh entah kemana. “Rasanya kayak berhasil nabung buat ke Disneyland tapi waktu mau pergi Disneylandnya malah tutup sampai entah kapan. Udah seneng dapet kerjaan, tapi ketika baru mulai udah harus berhenti. Kan sakit.”

Keiji mendekat selangkah, amati lamat-lamat garis wajah lawan bicaranya yang memerah. “Miya-san, kita semua tau nggak ada yang menginginkan keadaan kayak gini juga, kan?”

Osamu membenamkan wajah dalam telapaknya. Entah karena malu atau frustasi. “Iya, tapi...”

“Kamu udah berkorban banyak. Aku tau tabungan kamu sampai hampir habis karena maksain diri mau ngasih pesangon yang lumayan banyak, biar mereka bisa punya bekal sementara buat melanjutkan hidup. Aku tau kamu masih rajin memantau kondisi mereka semua lewat sosial media, memastikan semua yang bekerja denganmu sehat dan terjaga. Aku tau kamu juga masih suka kirimin makanan atau hasil eksperimenmu, meminta saran dan masukan padahal mereka bukan siapa-siapa.”

Manik kelabu Osamu melebar dengar tutur panjang dari Keiji. Ia tidak menyangka dibalik fasad Keiji yang begitu acuh tak acuh dan kaku, lelaki itu memerhatikan tiap detil gerak-geriknya dalam diam, tanpa interupsi.

Keiji tersenyum, tangannya menepuk lalu mengelus punggung lebar Osamu, menenangkan dirinya yang tengah kacau.

“Aku tau kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebisa kamu. Terima kasih.”

Rasanya Osamu ingin menangis lagi dengar apresiasi Keiji yang muncul dari hati.

Pagi itu di balkon apartemen Keiji, berlatar langit Tokyo di musim panas dan hembusan angin dari timur yang menyejukkan, dengan wajah polos Keiji yang dibias sempurna oleh matahari pagi penuhi lanskapnya, Osamu jatuh cinta.

* * *

Keiji tengah membaca buku ketika Osamu memasak omurice untuk sarapan mereka. Sebuah pemandangan pagi hari selama lima bulan terakhir yang baginya kini terasa hangat dan familiar. Aroma bumbu dan saus mengudara di sepanjang apartemen, membuat perutnya mengerang lapar.

Tidak lagi fokus membaca, Keiji memilih berjalan menghampiri lelaki berambut abu yang kini asyik menggoreng nasi. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu hidup bila tengah memasak. Pemandangan yang diam-diam menjadi favoritnya.

“ _Samu_ , hari ini ke kedai?”

Osamu meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengusap pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat karena terpapar panas kompor.

“Iya, cuma sejam-dua jam aja, soalnya buat pengawasan rutin.”

Keiji berpindah menuju meja panjang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan. Ia mengambil satu lap basah lalu membersihkan meja sebelum mulai menyiapkan perkakas makan mereka berdua.

Piring lebar dan datar untuk Osamu, piring yang lebih kecil dan cekung untuk dirinya. Sepasang sendok dan garpu ukuran sedang. Ditambah sumpit untuk Osamu. Satu cangkir kopi panas untuknya dan satu gelas panjang teh hijau hangat untuk Osamu.

“Oke.” Keiji duduk di tempat biasanya, sisi kiri yang lebih dekat dengan ruang tengah yang memudahkannya mengintip tayangan televisi.

“Keiji-kun ada deadline lagi hari ini?” Osamu menuang omurice masakannya di hadapan Keiji. Menghiasnya sedikit dengan saus, lalu selesai. Siap untuk dimakan.

Bagian favorit Keiji adalah ketika Osamu membantu membelah omeletnya dengan sumpit yang ia siapkan untuknya, lalu isinya yang lembut meluber memenuhi piring Keiji. _Seperti di restoran ketika pertama kali kita akhirnya keluar buat makan bersama,_ timpal Keiji dalam satu waktu. Keiji lalu ambil dan tiup satu sendok penuh sebelum melahapnya.

Satu suapan berhasil ditelan. Enak, semua yang Osamu buat dengan tangannya selalu menakjubkan. “Nggak, hari ini mau _off_ dulu. Nanti mungkin aku aja yang belanja ya, biar nggak repot?”

“Hah?” Osamu tersentak bingung, lalu maniknya berlari melirik kalender di dekat kulkas. Dilingkari oleh spidol biru muda di angka tiga belas, tertulis tanda unik yang sudah mereka hafal selama lima bulan tinggal bersama: belanja bulanan.

“Oh iya, hari ini ya. Jangan deh, kamu masih belum jago milih buah sama sayur yang bagus.”

Keiji mendengus sebal.

Osamu tertawa gemas.

“Nanti kita ketemuan aja. Atau kamu mau ikut aku ke kedai?”

Seluruh cabang Onigiri Miya kembali buka dengan protokol ketat sejak dua minggu lalu. Bahkan Osamu mengurangi jumlah meja dan kursi untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk dan memperbanyak pos-pos _drive thru_. Jalur transportasi juga mulai berjalan kembali. Perlahan, aktivitas mulai berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Osamu pergi ke kedai setiap Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Sekadar memantau atau juga turun langsung menemui pelanggan. Tangannya makin lihai membentuk kepalan onigiri, pun ditambah dengan rilisnya berbagai variasi baru untuk merayakan dibukanya kembali Onigiri Miya.

Keiji masih bekerja dari meja ruang tengah apartemen, sesekali ia pergi ke kantornya bila ada pertemuan atau diskusi. Apartemennya yang dulu terasa hening dan kosong, sejak lima bulan terakhir menjadi jauh lebih hangat dan beraroma. Siapa kira, uluran tangan yang dulu ia berikan pada orang lain rupanya juga berbalik menolong dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang tak ia duga.

“Boleh, Samu. Kangen juga makan di Onigiri Miya.” Ia tersenyum memandang Osamu yang memakan lahap omurice di sampingnya. Jemarinya meraih surai kelabu Osamu lalu mengacaknya gemas.

Osamu balas menatapnya dan tersenyum.

_Lima bulan sudah dua orang itu memangkas ruang gerak dan kerja mereka yang semula terpisah prefektur menjadi satu dalam petak apartemen milik Keiji._

_Dan akan selamanya seperti itu._

**Author's Note:**

> finally some domestic fluff i've been craving to write for years.....


End file.
